Wireless communications systems are used in a variety of telecommunications systems, television, radio and other media systems, data communication networks, and other systems to convey information between remote points using wireless transmitters and wireless receivers. A transmitter is an electronic device which, usually with the aid of an antenna, propagates an electromagnetic signal such as radio, television, or other telecommunications. Transmitters often include signal amplifiers which receive a radio-frequency or other signal, amplify the signal by a predetermined gain, and communicate the amplified signal. A receiver is an electronic device which receives and processes a wireless electromagnetic signal. A transmitter and receiver may be combined into a single device called a transceiver.
Transmitters, receivers, and transceivers often include components known as oscillators. An oscillator may serve many functions in a transmitter, receiver, and/or transceiver, including generating a local oscillator signal (usually in a radio-frequency range) for upconverting baseband signals onto a radio-frequency (RF) carrier and performing modulation for transmission of signals, and/or for downconverting RF signals to baseband signals and performing demodulation of received signals. Such oscillators may include components known as phase-locked loops (PLLs). A PLL may be a control system configured to generate an output signal whose phase is related to the phase of the input “reference” signal. A phase-locked loop circuit may compare the phase of the input signal with a phase signal derived from its output oscillator signal and may adjust the frequency of its oscillator to keep the phases matched. When the phases are matched, the PLL may be referred to as lock acquisition.
Upon power up, or transition out of standby or sleep mode of a transmitter, receiver and/or transceiver, the PLL may experience a delay between when the output signal of the PLL is matched with the input signal of the PLL. This delay before matching may be referred to as a lock acquisition time. In conventional PLL configurations this lock acquisition time may be in the tens of milliseconds which may cause a delay in when the oscillator may become operational.